


I thought we were friends..

by celebun



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Daina appears for like 2 seconds or something, F/M, KaiMei is implied as a past relationship, felt brave, ig this is angst, just angst. theres no happy ending., may unpublish later, screams, someone punch Kaiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebun/pseuds/celebun
Summary: Kaito's life wasn't bad. Even after breaking up with his girlfriend, Meiko, he had managed to remain in good terms with her. However, eveything comes to change when his older sister shows up with dubious intentions.(ty to my friend for improving the summary qwq)
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I thought we were friends..

How he wished it was a normal afternoon. Here was Kaito, calling Meiko’s number for the umptenth time today, only to go directly to voicemail.

Did she change her number? Or did she block his number? Or was Meiko simply too busy to answer her phone? After all, she was usually busier than Kaito was. He really shouldn’t put too much thought into this. 

He sighed loudly as he flopped onto his bed. Meiko had been acting weird lately. Everytime he had run into her when he was out, Meiko seemed to ignore him almost. If it wasn’t for Kaito’s yelling out of Meiko’s name, Meiko probably would’ve ignored him. I mean, yeah they had broken up about a week or so ago, after a few months of dating, but they didn’t even have a bad breakup! They both agreed that they both needed time apart, both needed to see different people, and both had agreed that they could remain friends. They loved each other too much to let each other go, and decided a friendship was better than a romantic relationship. At first, both had been doing things right. They had game nights and watched horror movies (to Kaito’s dismay) after their breakup. Meiko still helped get rid of the spiders that snuck into Kaito’s room, and Kaito still helped Meiko with fixing the plates she’d managed to drop somehow. They were still the best friends they first started out as.

Surprisingly, Kaito’s twin sister, Kaiko, came back after… who knows how long she's been gone in all honesty. And things started to strain between the two. At first, it was due to Kaito wanting to spend time with his older twin, and Meiko was completely understanding about it. After all, it had been years since the two siblings had been together.

“You do know she’s just using you, right Kaichan?” Kaiko had said one night as the two were getting ready for bed. Kaito only scoffed and threw a pillow at Kaiko. “Please. She’s my best friend. Meiko wouldn’t do something like that.” As confident as he sounded in his statement, Kaito wasn’t really so sure. Meiko wouldn’t do that.. Right?

Right?

Kaiko hummed as she threw the pillow back to her brother. “I mean, you never know~. Meichan told me that you’re really annoying. And that you seriously bother her a LOT. In fact, she said that she was happy when you both broke up. She told me that even though she had told herself you were right for her, she still felt lonely around you. In fact, she hated dating you!” 

Kaito’s heart sank. Had she really said that about him? Did she really think that about him? Kaiko put a finger to her lips. “Don’t tell her I told you though, okay? She made me swear up and down I wouldn’t tell you. Let’s sleep! I wanna go for a run tomorrow and I’m dragging you with me!”

That night, Kaito didn’t sleep. The words that Kaiko had told him were very loud in his mind. To this day, they still were.  
Kaito’s phone buzzed, which snapped him out of his thinking. Or was it reminiscing? Whatever, it was something, and thank God his phone had pulled him away from his thoughts.

It was a text from Daina. 

_Hey Kai! Uhm, Meiko said she left some of her things at your house the last time she was there and told me to go pick it up. She sounded angry mentioning your name.. are you two okay? Did you two have a fight? It’s not like Meiko to ask someone to go to your house on her behalf or be angry when talking about you.._

Kaito sighed. So all those things Kaiko had said were true huh…

_I don’t know… She just cut me off, acting like she doesn’t know me and pretending that our friendship never happened. I don’t know what I did wrong, and I can’t call her to apologize.. she’s not picking up at all. Kaiko told me something Meiko said, and I guess those words were true._

Kaito threw this phone to the side and curled up on his bed. His heart really was broken now. Meiko was his best friend, dare he say the love of his life. How could he have messed up this bad and not notice? What kind of jerk was he? What did he even do??? 

The tears leaking from his eyes wouldn’t stop. How could he hurt Meiko? How did he hurt Meiko?

His sobs were heard outside the door to his room, where a certain blue haired girl stood behind, smiling. One down, a few more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: how to manpulate 101
> 
> if you want to punch kaiko, go ahead. i dont mind :')
> 
> i love kaiko tho dont get me wrong but every story needs a villian right
> 
> btw if theres an error pls im sorry i typed this instead of doing my work  
> procrastination 100
> 
> also title is shit yes and yes this is short yeS I KNOW qwq


End file.
